<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breakfast by fazcinatingreads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682331">Breakfast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads'>fazcinatingreads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cricket - Fandom, Food - Fandom, breakfast - Fandom, cricketers, hub life, mess hall - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb Gotch arrives in the mess hall for breakfast in the men's bbl village</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain lashed the windows of their hub and Seb Gotch rolled over in his queen-sized hotel bed. It had been raining for four days straight, Seb was sick of his hair getting wet when they practiced in the outdoor nets. Eventually he got up and had a shower. </p><p>As he lathered his hair with stuff in a bottle that read "shampoo conditioning body lotion", he thought about what to have for breakfast that morning. He usually went for the bacon and eggs but lately they weren't very good for his pores or his waistline. He missed his mum's cooking, the way she makes him fairy bread french toast and a smoothie of the freshest fruit and protein powder.</p><p>Seb dressed in a tracksuit and headed down to the buffet.</p><p>It was crowded, with all the men's teams mingling around, chatting and eating together. Seb grabbed a plate and loaded up with muesli and strawberries, then walked around the tables to find a seat.</p><p>There was Adam Zampa and Marcus Stoinis, feeding each other slices of cantaloupe and spoonfuls of some kind of green smoothie. Adam slapped a piece of bacon out of Stoin's hand and he frowned, staring at the oily piece of bacon sadly on the floor, before Zamps grabbed his chin and kissed his cheek.</p><p>Seb kept walking, noticing Nic Maddinson talking with a bunch of Sydney Sixers, all hand gestures and excited talking. </p><p>"Yeah they have so many coffee shops, it's amazing!" Maddo gushed, "Everyone is so green and rides a bike and they all wear cool glasses and know where the best coffee is! It's such a stunning place! Oh and we ate donuts 23 days in a row!" </p><p>Then Seb passed by a bunch of Scorchers all patting Ashton Agar's bald head, probably for luck, as they ate their granola bars.</p><p>The next table over, James Pattinson and Kane Richardson had their beautiful heads together, furiously whispering to each other. Seb paused, wondering what they were talking about so fervently? How to bowl fast with great hair? </p><p>Seb kept walking and, finally, Seb reached a table with Franky Worrall, sitting by himself, using a knife and fork to eat a bowl of porridge. Seb sat down opposite Franky, having not seen his best mate since last season.</p><p>"hey Frank," Seb said, with a big smile. "This seat free? Or are you saving it for your Strikers buddies?"</p><p>"Nah, it's free," Franky said, resigned, "They're all over there marvelling over Sids' new do."</p><p>Seb glanced over to where Franky gestured and sure enough there was a crowd around the buffet, everyone touching Sids' hair while he tried to make a banana smoothie.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad to see you again," Seb said, happily, digging in to his muesli.</p><p>"Me too," Franky said, "You get to play much golf this year?"</p><p>"Nah," Seb said, sadly, "All the courses were shut and now they're still being used for picnics."</p><p>Franky laughed. "I spent the year playing on all the golf courses in Adelaide," he said, proudly, "I joined the one who had the best chicken parma."</p><p>"Of course you did," Seb said, mockingly, knowing that Franky's favourite part about golf was the lunch at the club afterwards.</p><p>As Franky cut up pieces of porridge and ate it by the forkful, Seb felt calm and safe in the presence of someone normal, in their own little bubble, surrounded by the craziness around them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>